1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an antenna system for a jamming transmitter which is intended to protect an object remote from the transmitter as well as protect the transmitter itself and/or objects in its immediate proximity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jammer antenna system of this type is intended to radiate jamming or interfering radiation from the ground or ship against airplanes flying at a constant height or from the airplane against objects on the ground or on the water so that independently of the distance the same jamming effect is obtained and that the radiated signal serves to protect the transmitting location as well as protect external objects.
So as to achieve an optimum jamming effect at the receiving location jamming antennas frequently have a pencil shaped beam, however, difficulties arise because of the problem of aligning and tracking in two planes for example, in the horizontal and vertical planes of the fine beam. An omni directional antenna comprises an antenna with the lowest antenna cost but has the disadvantages that the omni directional antenna has very low gain and is very easily detected.